A Legend of Cold Fire
by Niezza Neko-chan
Summary: Sejak saat itu, shappire yang semula hangat mendadak beku. Cengiran lebar yang senantiasa terpasang tak lagi muncul. Kebodohan, kecerobohan, dan kekonyolan yang dulu selalu mengekor, kini lenyap. Senyum hangat perlambang dia adalah Malaikat Pelindung. Namun raut datar? Ia hanyalah kedok. Sebuah kedok yang menutupi wujud asli seorang Malaikat Maut. CHAP 1 IS UP! Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All chara or anything else on Naruto WASN'T mine.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Frienship, And Family.**_

_**Inspired: Tale of The Radiant Sun by Galerians.**_

_**Pair: Naruto U. X (Keep in secret).**_

_**Rate: T semi M.**_

_**Warning: Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru, GaJe, ABAL, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), OOC, Semi-Canon, And Etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue**_

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Bocah berumur tiga belas tahun, dengan rambut pirang jabrik, dan iris biru langit cerah tanpa mendung yang terpasang pada permukaan wajah tannya yang eksotis, ditambah tiga guratan halus menyerupai kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkenal. Ia terkenal karena... Ia bodoh. Berisik. Tempramental. Ceroboh. Jahil. Hyperaktif. Dan... Monster.

Ya. Uzumaki Naruto._ Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki._ Ia dijauhi. Ia dibenci. Dan ia... Ia diasingkan... Oleh penduduk _Konohagakure no Sato. _Dari puluhan ribu manusia yang menjadi penghuni Desa Daun Tersembunyi itu, sepuluh jari mungilnya tak akan habis untuk menjumlah orang yang menganggapnya. Menyapanya. Dan menyayanginya.

Sisanya? Tentu saja sisa dari jumlah itu juga menganggapnya, menyapanya, dan menyayanginya. Namun, dalam artian yang... Berbeda.

Para penduduk menganggapnya. Menganggap ia... Sampah. Penyakit menular yang harus dijauhi. Pembawa wabah yang harus dibuang, lebih baik jika dibunuh.

Para manusia itu menyapanya. Menyapa saat ia disebut... Monster. Pembunuh keluarga mereka. Yang lebih mengejutkan, ia dicap sebagai pembunuh... Yondaime Hokage, yang sangat mereka idolakan. Tanpa tahu bahwa kehadirannya ialah alasan kenapa para penduduk itu masih bernafas hingga detik ini.

Dan ia... Disayang. Disayang para tetua desa sebagai... Senjata. Senjata militer yang harus dipertahankan. Senjata desa yang harus di pelihara. Dan senjata desa yang harus... Dieksploitasi kegunaannya. Karena... _Kyuubi no Youko._ Bijuu dari segala Bijuu paling mengerikan dari yang pernah ada. Lebih bengis dari yang terbengis. Paling ganas dari yang terganas. Dan tentu saja... Terkuat dari yang terkuat.

Naruto mengetahui semua itu. Ia tahu jika ia dibenci. Ia sadar jika ia selalu kesepian. Namun, dirinya tidak mengerti bahwa Bijuu terkuat sepanjang zaman, bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Hingga membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa masa depannya adalah... Sebuah mesin pembunuh.

Setidaknya... Itu DULU.

Sekarang... Ia tahu tentang Kyuubi. Ia tahu tentang alasan mereka membencinya, menjauhinya, juga mengabaikannya. Dan ia tahu rencana dari para... Tetua desa.

Dan sekarang... Semua orang menghormatinya. Semua orang tersenyum kearahnya. Dan semua orang... Menyeganinya. Namun tatapan bak mesin pemusnah itu, belum sepenuhnya pupus dari benak para tetua desa, terutama... Shimura Danzo.

Apa Naruto marah karena perubahan mengejutkan yang dilakukan penduduk desa? Tidak. Ia tidak marah. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan manusia yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya harus mereka takutkan. Mereka terlalu naif, hingga sedikit saja dari mereka para pihak tak bertanggung jawab menggosok emosi para penduduk, maka terjadilah apa yang mereka mau.

Apa Naruto benci pada Desa yang ingin menjadikannya alat perang? Jawabannya adalah... Tidak.

Dirinya sangat mencintai desa ini, bahkan melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Dia hanya benci pada mereka. Tetua desa. Mereka berpikiran kolot. Mereka berwawasan sempit. Karena, akibat kebodohan mereka lah... Sandaime gugur.

Berkata bahwa dengan berasosiasi dengan_ Sunagakure no Sato,_ perekonomian mereka akan berkembang pesat. Memberi info jika bersekutu dengan_ Kumogakure no Sato, _keamanan mereka akan lebih solid. Namun...

Bukti berkata lain.

Dua desa besar itu, mengkhianati kepercayaan. Melanggar aturan. Dan terakhir... Dua desa besar itu... Berusaha merobohkan tiang penyangga Konoha, dengan menyerang jantung pemerintahan, dan dengan usaha untuk... Mengambil Byakugan milik Klan Hyuuga.

Beruntung invasi kecil yang dilakukan pihak Kumogakure, masih bisa dicegah. Tetapi... Invasi gelombang kedua dengan pelakunya adalah gabungan antara Oto dan Suna, akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

.

.

.

Kini, suara hinaan dari mereka, tak lagi ia dengar. Tatapan tajam yang dulu selalu menusuk hatinya, mendadak berubah lembut. Dan mulut penduduk yang selalu melengkung kebawah saat mereka bersua, sekarang terbalik 180°.

Dan itu terjadi saat adanya invasi dari Suna-Oto. Invasi yang meluluhlantahkan dua per tiga Konoha. Invasi selain mengamuknya Kyuubi yang merenggut nyawa ribuan penduduk sipil, ratusan Jounin, puluhan Chunin, belasan ANBU, dan satu-satunya orang paling dihormati di seluruh pelosok Hi no Kuni. Sarutobi... Hiruzen. Yang lebih parah adalah, dalang dari invasi itu...

Orochimaru.

Murid kebanggaan Sandaime Hokage itu sendiri. Salah satu bibit unggul yang pernah dilahirkan Konoha.

Lalu... Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Itu mudah.

Sarutobi Hiruzen. Orang yang pertama kali tersenyum kearahnya. Sosok idola yang mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai kakek dari Naruto. Manusia pertama yang selalu mengajaknya tertawa bersama, ketika ia mengalami deklinasi mental akibat ulah dari para penduduk naif itu. Dan figur yang mengajarinya untuk bisa membedakan apa itu benci, dan apa itu... Cinta.

Intinya... Sarutobi Hiruzen... DIBUNUH.

Beberapa detik otaknya memproses kata tabu itu, dalam detik terakhir itulah, sosok asli dari Naruto Uzumaki... BANGKIT.

Iris biru cerah yang menghangatkan itu, kini membeku. Kebodohan yang melekat dalam otaknya itu, sekarang lebur. Kejahilan yang selalu dilakukannya itu, sudah lenyap. Kecerobohan yang selalu dibawanya itu, seketika musnah. Dan keceriaan yang selalu bertengger pada wajahnya itu...telahpun pudar. Ia mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti jika yang dibutuhkan dirinya saat itu bukanlah kebodohan, kejahilan, kecerobohan, maupun keceriaan. Yang ia butuhkan saat itu adalah... Kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk bertahan. Kekuatan untuk bertarung. Dan kekuatan untuk... Membalas dendam.

Hingga akhirnya, pertama kali kulitnya bermandikan darah. Pertama kali matanya melihat pemandangan dari puluhan manusia tak bernyawa dengan organ dalam yang berceceran dibawahnya. Pertama kali telinganya mendengar jerit pilu dari manusia yang kesakitan akibat sayatan horizontal pada perut, yang membuat usus mereka keluar dari susunan yang seharusnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya... Hatinya tidak memiliki penyesalan atas apa yang telah... DIA LAKUKAN.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Naruto yang belum marah, telah mengalahkan _Ichibi_ yang mengamuk. Sebuah rekor tersendiri ketika sepuluh Jounin elit belum tentu bisa melakukannya. Namun ketika ia marah...

Dia menjadi pembantai. Pembantai tanpa nurani, yang tak akan melepaskan mereka untuk kabur begitu saja, dengan keadaan senyum yang bertengger. Membunuh belasan ninja Oto-Suna, disepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Hingga akhirnya... Ia bertemu dengan target utama. OROCHIMARU.

Bertarung sengit dengan anak buah sang _Hebi no Sannin, _akhirnya sang pirang itu berhasil membabat setengah jumlah musuh yang hampir mencapai 30 ninja -yang memang berpangkat Chunin- itu. Hingga akhirnya sang Dalang mulai bosan, hingga ia memilih untuk turun tangan.

Orochimaru melawan Naruto. Sannin melawan Genin.

Naruto menang? Ya. Dia menang, jika Orochimaru pasrah. Namun Orochimaru tidak menginginkannya. Orochimaru tidak melakukannya. Menjadikan Naruto, tumbang seketika akibat chakra yang memang sudah terkuras habis, hingga membuatnya hanya tinggal menunggu untuk Shinigami menjemputnya. Tetapi, 'Dia' berubah disaat yang tepat. Dan 'Dia', akhirnya menyelamatkan nyawa sang Uzumaki untuk pertama kali, tanpa mengharapkan... Imbalan.

.

.

.

Naruto pahlawan. Disaat para Shinobi desanya sibuk melawan sisa-sisa musuh yang tersisa, ia maju sendirian tanpa rasa takut, walaupun ia tahu, bahwa dirinya hanyalah serangga kecil dihadapan sang predator.

Pembunuhan terkejam yang pernah dilakukan manusia saat masih berada dalam lingkup _Hi no Kuni _itu, dilakukan oleh bocah bau kencur yang bahkan tadi pagi masih mereka anggap... Idiot. Penyakit menular. Dan tentu saja... Monster. Puluhan pasang mata Shinobi Konoha -entah itu Chunin, Jounin, maupun ANBU- yang melihat kejadian jauh dari lokasi 'Lautan darah' itu, hanya bisa shock dengan mulut menganga. Raut termagu. Takjub. Tidak percaya. Dan juga... Segan(Takut).

Melumpuhkan Ichibi dengan men-_Kuchiyose_ Gamabunta.

Membunuh para ninja Oto-Suna hanya dengan bermodalkan kunai cabang tiga, yang akhirnya harus kembali dibantai oleh Orochimaru sendiri.

Tunggu dulu. Kunai tiga cabang? Kunai istimewa yang hanya dipakai oleh Minato Namikaze, sang Yondaime Hokage?

Hanya satu yang ada dibenak para Shinobi itu. 'Bagaimana bisa?! Apa hubungan mereka?!' Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan atas kedangkalan enigma yang mendera logika mereka. Karena itu adalah... Rahasia Konoha.

.

.

.

Baru saja shappire itu terbuka, dengan semua indra lainnya yang menyusul, dirinya harus kembali dibuat terkejut saat mendengar bahwa... Sasuke lari. Lari dari Konoha, dan menyusul... Orochimaru.

Dan sekarang, ia harus berkelana bersama sang _Gama no Sannin _untuk mencari semuanya... Semua janji dan harapan yang telah dipikul oleh pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

A/N: Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini hanya sekedar prolog. Chap depan alur akan mulai berjalan(Tergantung respon reader-san), mulai dari invasi Orochimaru(Karena ini memang saya buat tidak mendetail). Tetapi... Hanya invasi, hingga pelarian yang dilakukan Sasuke. Setelah itu, alur akan berjalan normal ketika Naruto kembali dari pelatihan(tentunya dengan beberapa skip).

Untuk fic satunya, saya minta maaf jika mengalami keterlambatan. Dua minggu mengalami WB, Lima hari mulai menulis, dan sisanya, saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kakak pergi ke Palembang, dan baru empat hari(termasuk saat ini) saya baru bisa menulis. Sebenarnya sudah cukup panjang untuk di publish(10k+!). Tetapi... Saya belum yakin, karena masih harus ada beberapa scene yang belum direvisi dan di edit.

Satu lagi. Jika anda berpikir Naru Godlike, anda salah. He's just Strong!

Lastly... Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas tulisan ini. Namun semata-mata hanya untuk menuangkan imajinasi dalam otak saya demi berbagi terhadap para Reader sekalian melalui bentuk tulisan.

Yang saya harapkan adalah... Berkomentarlah. Berkomentarlah, entah itu saran ataupun kritik sekiranya memiliki pondasi yang membangun, bukan menjatuhkan. Karena anda pasti mengerti betapa susahnya mereka(Author) dalam berfantasi dan menulis hanya demi menghibur anda.

Sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya(Jika ada yang meminta untuk lanjut).

Jaa Ne...


	2. Chapter 01

A/N(1): Hello! Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Pertama-tama, tentunya saya punya alasan kuat untuk keterlambatan update cerita dari saya. Dan alasan terkuat adalah... Saya harus mencari inspirasi untuk menulis dan merangkai kata demi kata agar tidak terasa hambar.

Tentu saja... Huaah! Ini bener-bener diluar dugaan! Saya tidak menyangka bahwa Prolog ini dapat respon positif, dan juga diluar nalar. Awalnya target saya adalah 20 Review, 10 Fav, dan 5 Foll. Tetapi... 47, 35, juga 30 adalah FAKTA!

Dan harap anda memperhatikan tata bahasa dan gaya penulisan saya. Jika anda suka akan saya pertahankan, namun jika tidak, maka akan saya usahakan untuk berubah di chap depan. #Tambahan: Gaya penulisan seperti dibawah hanya saya gunakan jika dalam sikon yang serius.

Serta saya berterimakasih atas pengetahuan yang di share oleh**Ren Akatsuki**-senpai. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^

Sedikit uneg-uneg dari Author sedeng ini... Heh! entah kenapa sekarang saya merasa sangat pesimis buat nglanjutin fic NarutoxHighschool DxD akibat banyaknya story yang memukau. Astaga!

Anonymous reviewer replies:

**Guest**(1), **Soputan**: Ah... Arigatou! ^_^

**Guest**(2): Bagus kah?! ini sudah lanjut dan wordnya juga udah saya tambahin kok!

**You-Know-Who**: Pertama-tama, saya bener-bener gak tau siapa anda!#Plaakk. Ya, kemarin baru Prolog, dan chap ini baru jalan. Semoga gak mengecewakan! Naru gak Dark. Ya, semi-Canon, udah tercantum di warning list. Dan melanglang buana, untuk itu belum kepikiran. ^_^

**Guest**(3), **Red devils**: Oke! ini udah lanjut!

**koga-san**: Ahahahaha... Gomen, gomen, emang saya buat loncat gak pasti, makanya jadi bingung ^_^

**qweilz**,** ryuzaki**, & **Tamma**: Hwah! Arigatou! Ini udah lanjut ^_^

**antoni yamada**: Oke! Soal pair akan saya buat rahasia dulu, karena jika saya ungkap ntar alurnya ketebak lagi. Tapi jika anda ingin sedikit bocoran, saya kasih tau. Saya lihat cewe ini dipake satu canon, satu school life, dan beberapa dipake harem.

**Author**: Oh, yang satu udah update, dan... khukhukhu... Bukannya saya gak punya perasaan, tapi posisi Naru emang diharuskan kayak gitu ^_^

Yang punya akun check PM!

Heh... Gak perlu bertele-tele, langsung saja anda baca fic dari Author blo'on ini.

Let's Check It Out!

.

.

.

Onyx yang menatap tajam kearah luar jendela dari ruangan serba putih itu, segera memberi info pada sang otak untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa... Desanya telah diserang.

Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah berambut raven dengan bentuk menyerupai 'Pantat Bebek' itu menggenggam erat kain putih yang menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya. Tanpa berkedip, ia melihat dengan jelas kepulan asap hitam membubung tinggi untuk menawan langit, berada di merata tempat. Dan telinganya... Telinganya mendengar jelas suara dari dentingan logam yang beradu, suara jeritan dan pekikan meraung-raung, dan tentu saja bunyi ledakan yang beberapa kali menggetarkan ruangan tempatnya berada.

Dia marah. Dia sangat marah ketika dengan mudah ia dikalahkan oleh ninja Suna berstatus Jinchuuriki itu, hingga membuatnya harus meringkuk di tempat penuh bahan kimia ini tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk desanya. Gigi itu saling bergesek, menimbulkan suara pelan yang dapat membuat orang lain ngilu saat mendengarnya.

"Ngghh" Gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu yang terbangun dari tidur itu mengerjapkan mata emerald miliknya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya luar akibat beberapa saat yang lalu, ia terpejam. "Sasuke-kun!, syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Dia yang duduk disamping kanan sang Bungsu Uchiha , berteriak bahagia saat mendapati pujaan hatinya sudah siuman.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia memilih untuk menikmati aktivitas awalnya dengan memikirkan keadaan bocah pirang jabrik yang sempat tertangkap penglihatannya, datang menolong sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan. Gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ken-"

"Dimana Naruto?" Dengan nada sangat datar, Sasuke memotong cepat tanpa melirik sang gadis. Gadis yang malah semakin bingung itu, memiringkan kepala.

"Eh?!, apa ma-"

_Srink_

Sharingan tiga tomoe yang teraktivasi menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia meneguk ludah paksa. "Aku tanya. Dimana... Naruto... Sakura..." Sasuke memaksa dengan menekankan semua kata-katanya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu, membeku tanpa menjawab. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Singa yang tengah kelaparan.

Uchiha yang ingin segera pergi daripada diam satu ruangan dengan 'penggilanya' itu, harus menghentikan gerakan saat terdengar decitan pintu terbuka, menampakkan bocah berambut 'Nanas' menghalangi jalannya. "Ck... Mendokusai ne" Decaknya menatap malas kearah sang raven.

"Aku ditugaskan menjaga kalian disini" Sasuke mendecih, ingin meneruskan langkahnya, namun... "... Dan Naruto sedang sibuk" Lanjutan bocah sebaya didepannya sukses mendiamkannya.

"Apa maksudmu sibuk?" Sepasang Sharingan itu menatap penuh intimidasi. Bocah 'malas' itu menghela napas lelah.

"Dia tengah bertarung dengan Gaara yang mengamuk dan melukai para penduduk yang belum terevakuasi."

Sasuke tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto tengah berusaha 'Menyelamatkan' para warga yang... Membencinya. Yang lebih dipikirkannya adalah, bagaimana dia akan mengalahkan Gaara yang -bahkan saat melawannya- sudah bertransformasi?.

"Hahh..." Bocah 'Nanas' itu mengela napas kembali. "Tenang saja... Naruto itu kuat. Dia kuat karena dia memiliki tekad..." Seakan mengerti apa yang dikalutkan Sasuke, bocah itu berbicara. "Sebuah tekad untuk melindungi orang yang berharga baginya, akan melahirkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya"

_Grep..._

Sasuke mencengkeram erat kerah bocah itu. "Kau hanya melihat buku dari sampul tanpa membacanya, Nara..." Bocah yang dipanggil Nara itu tetap tenang saat kulitnya merasakan hawa membunuh keluar dari tubuh sang Uchiha. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangnya. Tentang kami!" Menghempaskan tubuh sang Nara kesamping, dirinya mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi.

"Ya, kau benar..." Balas pemalas itu santai dengan tangan merapikan bajunya. Sasuke berhenti. Dari sudut kanan mata, Sharingan itu menatap tajam. "Yang kalian butuhkan adalah...

Sebuah ikatan"

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: All chara or anything else on Naruto WASN'T mine.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, And Family.**_

_**Inspired: Tale of The Radiant Sun by Galerians.**_

_**Pair: Naruto U. X (Keep in secret).**_

_**Rate: T semi M.**_

_**Warning: Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru, GaJe, ABAL, Typo(s), Miss typo(s), OOC, Semi-Canon, And Etc.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Blablabla" (Perkataan langsung)

_"Blablabla" _(Perkataan langsung flashback tanpa deskripsi)

_'Blablabla'_ (Perkataan dalam hati)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When They're (Beloved People) Was Leaving You Around.**_

.

.

.

Mengenaskan. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk menjabarkan apa yang mereka lihat pada bocah pirang yang tengah berjalan sedikit terseok di tengah desa itu. Dengan jaket terbuka dan celana orange yang sudah sobek sana-sini, menampakkan kaos jaring hitam sebagai dalaman, sosok Naruto yang menunjukkan raut kelelahan itu tetap menunjukkan senyum lebar pada para penduduk yang kebetulan dilewati, tanpa memikirkan apa yang dulu sudah dilakukan mereka, kepadanya.

Tatapan dari mereka seolah dirinya adalah sampah, kini tak lagi matanya lihat. Umpatan dan hinaan yang selalu mereka lontarkan, telah berhenti untuk telinganya dengar. Dan perlakuan kasar yang biasanya sering mereka lakukan saat berpapasan, tak ada lagi untuk kulitnya rasakan.

Kini, shappire itu menangkap ekspresi hangat terpancang diwajah mereka. Kini, telinga itu mendengar hampir semua mulut mengucapkan kata 'Terimakasih' dan 'Kau hebat' tertuju kearahnya. Dan kini, sebuah sentuhan yang biasa membuat dirinya kesakitan itu, berganti dengan tepukan, dan juga... Jabat tangan.

Dengan wajah terhias liquid merah kental dari pelipis yang menganga, raut itu menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Rasa sakit yang mendera, ia abaikan. Rasa kantuk akibat banyaknya dirinya menguras chakra, juga darah yang mengucur dari perut kirinya, ia lupakan. Dan rasa perih serta benci yang merajalela di hatinya, kini telah ia lenyapkan. Dia bahagia. Sungguh bahagia karena usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Sebuah usaha untuk mendapatkan sebuah kata, yaitu 'pengakuan', telah dia dapatkan, bahkan lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan, walaupun itu semua harus dibayarnya dengan luka aral-melintang mentato seluruh tubuh, juga beberapa rusuk yang patah, dan sisanya adalah retak. Dan sekarang, Naruto hanya punya satu tujuan, satu keinginan. Yaitu...

"JIJI...! BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MENTRAKTIRKU SEPULUH MANGKUK RAMEN PERHARI DALAM SEMINGGU INI...!"

Tanpa mempedulikan bahwa teriakan itu membuat mulutnya harus kembali memuntahkan cairan merah segar, segera Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berlari melompati rumah-rumah warga -yang sebagian sudah menjadi puing- demi pertemuannya dengan sang kakek, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Sarutobi Hiruzen tengah dikelilingi beberapa ANBU. Yang membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat adalah, kakeknya tengah terbaring lemas seakan tidur. Tidur diatap tempat rapat Sivilian Council? TIDAK MUNGKIN. Kecuali...

"Hehehe..." Berjarak beberapa atap antara dirinya dengan sang kakek, Naruto tertawa dipaksakan. Disertai otot yang menegang, keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi wajahnya. "A-apakah sebegitu lelahnya, hingga..." Shappire nya bergetar. "K-kau lebih memilih untuk tiduran diatas atap, Ero-Jiji?" Dengan nada bercanda yang terdengar khawatir dan takut yang kentara, si pirang itu mulai melangkahkan kaki yang terasa berat, untuk mendekat.

Suara derap langkah terdengar semakin menggema, reflek kelima kepala bertopeng porselen itu menoleh kearah sumber, dan mendapati bahwa bocah 'Monster' telah datang. "Jangan mendekat, Gaki" Menggunakan nada monoton khas ANBU, salah satu dari lima manusia itu menghalangi Naruto yang berusaha menggapai tubuh sang Hokage, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jiji..." Nada itu terdengar BEGITU hati-hati. Kembali mendekat, dorongan pula lah yang didapat Naruto. Terjadi berkali-kali, ANBU itu pun mulai naik pitam.

"Peringatan terakhir... Bocah!" Desisnya memberi ultimatum. Beberapa saat kontak fisik, tubuh mungil itu akhirnya tersungkur saat sang ANBU mendorongnya tanpa rasa iba, walaupun matanya menangkap lubang menganga diperut sang Uzumaki. Baru saja kepala itu kembali mengarah pada tubuh tak bernyawa dari sang pemimpin, tiba-tiba aura penuh hasrat membunuh, menyelimuti lokasi.

Loceng kematian yang seakan menyambut kedatangan sang Dewa Kematian, berdenting nyaring dalam perasaan para ANBU. Disertai gerakan patah-patah, lima pasang kuping yang mendengar bunyi desingan pelan dari sesuatu yang seolah berputar itu, menolehkan kepala.

_Poft... Poft..._

"Menyingkir... Atau mati"

Dan tentu saja disertai kalimat datar nan SANGAT dingin dari mulut sang 'pengganggu'.

Shock. Sebuah kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ANBU itu rasakan. Tidak hanya Naruto yang kini menggenggam bola chakra spiral di kedua tangan -yang notabene adalah tekhnik kompleks milik mendiang Yondaime Hokage-, yang konon dapat mengobrak-abrik organ dalam sang korban, para manusia dewasa itu dibuat shock untuk kedua kali saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata datar emotionless dengan raut facepalm dimiliki oleh bocah kuning berisik penuh koar-koar dihadapannya. Raut lebih datar dari Uchiha, tatapan kosong bak Zombie, serta shappire yang dingin bagai Kutub Utara, dipamerkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Meneguk ludah paksa, ANBU itu merasa mereka hanyalah sekumpulan ular sawah dihadapan seekor Anaconda raksasa. Tiada ukuran dari level maupun umur untuk saat ini, pada detik ini, karena mereka menyadari itu bukanlah sebuah tali untuk bisa digunakan ketika mereka tenggelam dalam lumpur hisap. Aura itu terlalu mencekam untuk dirasakan. Bahkan saat bersama Sandaime sendiri, mereka tak pernah merasakan aura mematikan sepekat ini. Satu kali mereka merasakan perasaan yang sama, saat itu adalah ketika... murkanya Yondaime.

Menggerakkan otot yang menegang secara paksa karena masih sayang nyawa, ANBU yang menjadi penghalang itu menyingkir dari hadapan sang Uzumaki, memberikan jalan bagi raga tanpa jiwa itu untuk mendekat.

"Hei..." Sapaan singkat itu terdengar lirih. Menggoyang pelan tubuh yang mulai mendingin setelah melepaskan putaran chakra spiralnya, Naruto masih belum percaya atas bukti yang telah mencolok mata. "Bangunlah... Bukankah kau berjanji kalau kita akan makan ramen jumbo milik Teuchi Ojii-san nanti malam?" Tangan mungil itu masih setia menggoyang badan lemas sang Sandaime. Lima pasang mata ANBU yang tidak tega, lebih memilih mencari pemandangan yang lebih 'lezat' daripada melihat adegan pilu didepannya.

"Jiji...?" Shappire itu menatap kosong kearah cairan merah -dari tubuh tergolek lemas- yang mengalir tenang pada bagian cekung atap rumah. Gerakan tangan itu terhenti. Pelupuk yang samasekali tak tergenang liquid bening itu mengamati wajah tua dengan kelopak terpejam sang kakek yang memasang... Senyuman.

Sebuah senyum hangat yang selalu ada saat mereka bertemu.

_"Cita-cita sesungguhnya dari seorang Shinobi adalah, ketika dirinya gugur dalam pertarungan demi melindungi apa yang berharga baginya. Seperti kami para orang dewasa, itulah keinginan kami. Keinginan untuk Melindungi Konoha, dan juga tekad api yang menyala dalam hati mereka para generasi muda. Itulah Shinobi Konoha. Itulah Hi no Kuni. Dan itulah kelak yang akan kau tanggung ketika kepalamu terpasang caping merah ini. Jangan pernah takut untuk mati, karena itu adalah awal untuk perjalanan tenang tanpa dirimu menanggung beban"_

Ingatan yang kembali menghambur itu membuat garis bibirnya melurus. Naruto berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. "Dimana dia?" Para ANBU terkesiap saat nada seolah mati itu kembali menggema.

_Srink_

Naruto mengontak salah satu ANBU. Wajah kecil yang lembut mengeras dalam sekejap. Sapphire hangat itu mendadak beku dengan api yang menyala-nyala. Api dingin yang siap membakar. Api dingin yang siap membinasakan.

"Dimana... Dia..."

Sang ANBU kembali tertegun. Nada datar yang begitu mencekik lehernya itu kembali keluar. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak memberikan akses untuknya bertele-tele, dilemparkan sang Uzumaki yang menatapnya tanpa akal sehat. "A-apa maksudmu?" ANBU itu melirik kearah para rekannya, berusaha untuk mencari dukungan mental. Tetapi... Semua membeku dengan posisi tangan kanan berkeringat memegang tanto yang menyilang dibelakang tubuh, menandakan kemungkinan terburuk telah siap dihadapi. Ternyata... Mereka juga merasakan sensasi sama dengan dirinya.

Kegentaran yang begitu nyata.

Bunyi gesekan benda terdengar. Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Jounin, Naruto sudah berada dihadapan sang ANBU. Menarik kerahnya karena berbeda ketinggian, kunai yang sudah keluar dari kantung itu sedikit mencucuk kulit leher pria bertopeng yang dilempari pertanyaan.

terlalu sempurnanya lima pasang mata yang membulat, para pasukan berlevel khusus itu bahkan tidak sempat menarik pedang masing-masing akibat terkesima pada sesuatu yang disuguhkan. Bukan hanya kecepatan Naruto yang diatas normal, mereka juga terperangah dengan kunai yang digunakan. Sebuah kunai istimewa bercabang tiga dengan gagang terhias ukiran kanji milik mendiang pemimpin Keempat mereka, sekarang berada ditangan sang bocah.

"Aku... Bertanya... Dimana dia... Dimana ... Orochimaru...?"

_Glek_

Sang ANBU meneguk ludah paksa dan melupakan keterkejutannya. Dia tidaklah takut akan kematian yang mungkin menyapa, tetapi karena kharisma itu... kharisma berperintah mutlak untuk tunduk, yang konon ditampilkan sang Yondaime saat membabat habis 300 lebih shinobi Iwa tanpa ragu. "D-dia... Menuju..." Ujung lancip kunai cabang tiga terbenam sedikit lebih dalam karena terlalu lama menunggu. "... Barat Daya!_ Sunagakure no Sato_!" Tanggapnya cepat tanpa gagap.

Kunai terlepas. Naruto dengan cepat melempar kunai spesialnya kearah belakang ANBU yang beruntungnya tengah menghadap Timur Laut, membuatnya lenyap dengan meninggalkan hembusan angin karena ruang kosong yang diisi secara mendadak, tentu saja para ANBU yang juga mematung.

"A- apa kalian... Melihatnya?" Tanya ANBU masih membeku dengan leher yang mengeluarkan darah. Keempat temannya masih diam. Mereka terlalu shock atas kejadian yang baru saja disajikan. "Ke-kecepatan itu..._Sunshin no Jutsu_ kah?"

"Ku-kunai itu... Putaran chakra padat yang terkumpul itu..." Salah satu dari mereka yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya, menjawab walau telat.

"... Dan juga..." ANBU lain dengan nada bergetar, menyahut. "Mata itu..."

"_Kiroii Senkou.._.!"

.

.

.

_Flashback On..._

Sungai kecil nan bening yang membelah, dan menjadi pembatas antara Hutan Timur Konoha dengan pemukiman warga itu, terlihat sangat asri hingga mampu membuat orang yang beristirahat merasa nyaman karena tepinya yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon rindang. Gemericik air yang terdengar akibat bersinggungan dengan beberapa batuan besar yang mencuat ke permukaan, menambah daya pikat untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka yang tengah gundah gulana.

Angin sepoi bertiup pelan untuk menggoyang surai bocah kuning jabrik yang tengah bersila dibawah sebuah pohon rindang, dengan tangan menggenggam kuas bertinta hitam untuk menari-nari diatas lembaran lebar berwarna putih. Wajah berpeluh dengan dahi berkerut, sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa bocah yang diketahui bernama Naruto, _Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki _yang selalu kesepian itu, sedang memfokuskan otaknya untuk serius dengan kegiatannya tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak lagi sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Hn, Dobe"

Sontak tangan Naruto bergerak tanpa perintah otak, hingga kaki mendorong tubuhnya untuk mengudara saat secara tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara familiar menyapa. Menampakkan wajah mengkerut marah saat membalik badan setelah dirinya terjungkal dengan tidak elit kedepan, telunjuk mungil yang ternoda tinta itu menunjuk garang kearah sang penyapa yang tengah bersandar pada pohon dengan tangan bersedekap dan mata terpejam.

"Dasar Teme!... Berapa kali kubilang... JANGAN MENYAPA ORANG DARI ARAH BELAKANG, SIALAN!" Semburnya murka kearah bocah yang ternyata Bungsu Uchiha terakhir yang selamat dari pembantaian klan miliknya... Oleh kakaknya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan menatap kearah sang pirang tenang. Mengedarkannya ke segala arah, onyx itu akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah lembaran bergambar kanji rumit yang kini tercoret garis panjang melintang, hingga membuatnya tak sedap untuk dipandang. Seringai miring terbentuk.

"Heh, lihatlah karyamu yang menakjubkan, Dobe" 'Pujinya' tanpa menggubris umpatan yang diarahkan si pirang menuju sang Uchiha. Naruto mendengus. Berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentakkan kasar, ia menarik, merobek, dan menghamburkan kertas itu ke udara.

"Haaahh!" Menghela napas kasar, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet alam yang membentang, dengan shappire menatap nyaman kearah langit biru cerah yang kini terhias awan, dan tentu saja disertai sang Surya sedikit tersembunyi. "Lihatlah mereka yang sangat damai..." Matanya terpejam. "Bergerak pasrah kemanapun angin membawanya tanpa keluarnya protes. Bukan begitu, Teme?"

Sasuke diam. Mendongakkan kepala, perasaan hangat mulai menyelimuti, berusaha mencairkan hatinya yang membeku akibat masa lalu yang kelam. Seulas senyum tercipta. Mengembalikan arah pandang menuju sang pirang, onyx nya menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Beberapa scroll yang sebelumnya tertutup lembaran kertas putih lebar, kini nampak berserakan disamping kanan Naruto.

"Ujian Chuunin babak terakhir hanya tinggal menghitung jari" Dia membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. "Lalu..." Naruto mulai merespon dengan tubuh yang mulai terangkat untuk duduk. "Apa yang sudah kau hasilkan dalam latihan dengan sensei mesummu itu, Dobe?"

Bukan jawaban kata, tangan kiri Naruto bergerak kearah scroll berwarna merah, kemudian melemparkannya kebelakang asal. Dengan sebelah alis yang menaik, Sasuke menangkap sigap. "Apa ini?"

"Scroll beberapa tekhnik dasar dan modifikasi dari jutsu katon" Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum tenang. "Tenang saja... Aku sudah menguasai beberapa tekhnik yang diajarkan si Mesum Jiraiya, tekhnik D-rank, juga C-rank untuk perubahan chakra elemenku." Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang sudah mengetahui perubahan chakra miliknya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sang Uchiha mulai penasaran, hingga terdengar kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk merogoh saku.

"Dengan ini" Balasnya sambil tangan mengibaskan sebuah kertas putih. Sasuke menahan suaranya yang sudah diujung lidah saat Naruto melanjutkan. "Kertas chakra, berguna untuk mengetahui perubahan chakra milikmu dengan mengalirkannya pada kertas ini."

"Lalu...?" Belum puas atas jawaban yang didapat, Sasuke kembali bertanya saat melihat dua scroll berwarna hijau dan biru. "Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini?"

"Hehehe..." Nada mengejek jelas terkandung dalam tawa itu. "... Itu rahasi-"

_Glek_

Menolehkan kepala, Naruto harus menelan bulat-bulat akan ucapan selanjutnya, saat mendapati Sharingan dua tomoe yang teraktivasi, mengontak tajam kearahnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya. "A-anda... Terlihat tampan hari ini, Sa-Sasuke-san" Naruto tersenyum hambar. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hn" Berjalan santai, Sasuke mendudukkan bokongnya disamping kanan sang Jinchuuriki dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang tubuh untuk menopang berat badan. "Ceritakan padaku." Balasnya tanpa menoleh.

Mengembalikan arah pandang kedepan, Naruto menghela napas. "Sebenarnya..." Sasuke masih menunggu. "Kira-kira tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku berada di sebuah bangunan hancur yang menyerupai manshion di tengah Hutan sebelah timur desa." Kepala Naruto menengadah untuk menerawang kembali ingatannya. "Aku menemukan beberapa scroll, juga peralatan ninja yang terkumpul dalam dinding bersegel tanpa kertas mantra..." Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Termasuk itu juga" Sang Uchiha mencari arah yang ditunjukkan dengan jempol kebelakang, dan menemukan belasan kunai aneh bercabang tiga tertancap pada batang pohon.

"Bagaima-"

"Ssssttttt..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat si pirang memberi interupsi untuk berhenti. "Aku belum selesai, bodoh" Sang raven mendengus. Naruto tertawa.

Kembali tenang, Naruto melanjutkan. "Sebuah luka gores yang cukup parah membuat banyak darah keluar dari tangan kiriku. Inisiatif dasar, aku menutupnya dengan tangan kanan. Dan tahukah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Sang Jinchuuriki merasa kesal saat melihat temannya masih diam dengan mata terpejam, menandakan dia tidak minat menebak.

"Secara tidak sadar, tanganku yang berdarah menyentuh dinding berkanji disampingku, membuatnya berpendar, hingga tiba-tiba dinding itu lenyap dan meninggalkan ruang kubus setengah meter kubik yang menyimpan benda-benda tadi, serta ratusan kunai bercabang tiga" Sharingan yang belum dinonaktifkan kembali terbuka, dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"H-hei..." Naruto sedikit bingung. "Apa-apaan tatapan itu?" Sasuke bergeming dengan aktivitasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ditengah hutan?" Nada dingin mulai keluar. "Dengan luka parah yang terdengar tidak wajar?" Tanya sang Uchiha menggempur. "Aku tidak terima penipuan, Dobe" Skaknya saat melihat gestur sang Uzumaki yang ingin berkelit. Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga" Ucapnya dengan menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi sedih. "Kau tahu sendiri, bukan?" Sasuke diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang seakan memendam kepedihan dan amarah yang menyatu.

"Mereka membenciku." Sepasang tangan tan terkepal erat. "Terlalu bencinya terhadapku, sampai umpatan dan makian tak cukup untuk meruntuhkan mentalku, hingga akhirnya mereka mengontak secara fisik" Dan Sasuke dapat melihat jelas aura kebencian menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya, hingga tanpa sadar emosinya ikut meluap.

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk bertahan, apalagi melawan. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk berlari, walaupun tanpa arah dan tujuan, dan akhirnya... Kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi" Akhir Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke. Dan apa yang dilihat sang Uchiha selanjutnya adalah suatu hal yang membingungkan. Shappire itu, menampakkan kemarahan. Tetapi...

"Apa... Apa salahku? Apa karena Kyuubi...?" Nada itu mulai bergetar. "Tidak sadarkah mereka... Jika aku juga seorang korban?!" Oktaf menaik. "Sebegitu besarnya kah kebencian mereka terhadap Kyuubi, hingga aku yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang semuanya harus menjadi pelampiasan?!" Shappire itu berguncang.

"Katakan, Teme! Katakan!" Kedua tangan berkulit tan itu mencengkeram kerah Sasuke, namun dia memilih diam. "Apa aku terlalu hina untuk disapa?! Apa aku tidak pantas berada disini, seolah mereka menganggapku sampah?! Apa aku tidak punya hak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan, hanya karena aku seorang Jinchuuriki?! Apa aku... Apa aku..." Ucapan itu berhenti. Kedua tangan yang mengguncang tubuh sang Uchiha, ditarik sang pemilik hingga terkulai lemas disamping tubuh.

"Apa aku tidak layak untuk mempunyai ikatan yang dapat membuatku bertahan hidup?" Akhirnya lirih. Akhirnya lirih dengan tawa halus penuh kepedihan. Sasuke diam.

Perih. Entah kenapa, Sasuke juga seolah merasakannya. Perasaan itu... Sakit tidak dapat dikira. Kebencian yang membuncah, seakan siap meledak dari dalam hatinya. Amarah meluap bersiap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Apakah sebegitu besar kesakitan yang diderita oleh Naruto yang mungkin menyamai, bahkan melebihi penderitaan yang tengah dikubanginya?

Hingga tanpa terasa, kebencian yang bahkan tidak pernah dinikmatinya, membuat Sharingan Sasuke berevolusi dengan bertambahnya satu tomoe. "Lalu..." Akhirnya nada datar khas Uchiha terangkai. "Kenapa kau masih mencintai desa terkutuk ini, jika semua penduduk membencimu?" Dan Sasuke berkata seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia melihat... Dia melihat sesuatu yang lain dibalik shappire penuh duka itu.

Kebencian yang tidak menginginkan duka. Kemarahan yang tidak menciptakan dendam. Dan juga... Sebuah kutukan yang tidak mengharapkan kehancuran.

"Kenapa kau masih menjaga puluhan ribu manusia naif itu, Dobe?!" Naruto kembali menoleh kesumber suara, dan mendapati raut kemurkaan menyapanya tanpa mempedulikan perubahan yang terjadi pada mata sang Uchiha. "Kenapa kau masih peduli, dan terus mengharap untuk diakui jika mereka sudah menganggapmu seolah sampah yang sudah tak lagi bisa didaur ulang, brengsek?!" Sasuke menjeda, berusaha menormalkan emosinya, namun tidak bisa. "Dan jangan pernah pasang senyuman memuakkan itu dihadapanku!" Semburnya murka saat Sharingan tiga tomoe nya menangkap seulas senyum di wajah sang Uzumaki.

Naruto masih tersenyum. "Aku butuh sebuah ikatan. Ikatan yang menjadikanku lebih kuat, agar aku bisa melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku." Sharingan melebar. "Seperti apa yang dikatakan Ero-sennin, Tidak harus dengan kekerasan untuk membalas segala kesakitan" Sang Jinchuuriki masih tenang. "Dengan itu, aku mempelajari sesuatu yang sangat berguna, dimana cinta dan maaf adalah sebuah kebutuhan untuk ajaran pada mereka yang masih polos" Tangan kiri yang terbenam kedalam saku itu menggenggam erat sebuah kertas sedikit tebal dengan banyaknya warna untuk terkolaborasi menjadi dua sosok manusia berbeda gender yang tersenyum.

"Dan tentang semua itu..." Mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan, maka ucapan terakhir yang terlepas dari mulut Naruto adalah sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke bungkam. Sebuah ucapan bernada tenang dan hangat, yang berbunyi...

"Tentunya... Akan selalu ada rahasia, dibalik rahasia, Sasuke"

_Flashback Off..._

Masih berdiri didepan pintu tanpa lagi memandang dua bocah dibelakangnya, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Sharingan itu terpejam.

_'Apa itu berlaku untuk semuanya, Naruto__?. Apa itu juga berla-'_

Apapun itu yang tengah mengelana dalam logika sang Uchiha, seketika pikiran tadi harus lenyap, saat dihadapannya sudah berdiri bocah gendut berbaju hijau dengan syal menjerat leher, pipi tembem, juga kepala yang terpasang -err... Celana dalam(?), tengah kelelahan seolah habis berlari maraton.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke, aku... aku ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru" Permisi pendatang asing itu saat mata sipitnya telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Bocah berambut nanas yang juga tengah memperhatikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa, Chouji?"

"Gawat, Shika!" Adunya cepat, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mendengus karena dilewatinya begitu saja. "Pil ku" Bocah malas bernama Sikamaru tadi, menaikkan alis. "Pil khusus Akimichi yang selalu kubawa..." Chouji, bocah gendut itu menarik napas dalam, berusaha mendramatisir keadaan. "Hilang!"

Beberapa detik hening, akhirnya ketiga makhluk hidup yang mendengar itu, memasang tampang bodoh, hingga...

"Hah?" Kompak Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, dan Shikamaru, sedang sang raven hanya mendecih.

"Apaan jawaban itu?" Tanya Chouji sweatdrop. "Ini penting, Shika!" Raut khawatir muncul setelah nadanya kembali serius. "Kau tidak tahu apa efek samping dari pil itu, terutama yang berwarna merah, yang tidak lain adalah yang hilang!"

Tampang serius dipasang Shikamaru. Mata sayu itu, menajam seketika. Walaupun dirinya tidak cukup mengerti keunikan pil dari klan Akimichi, namun raut kegelisahan yang belum sekalipun pernah muncul pada wajah Chouji, menunjukkan bahwa ini benar-benar sebuah masalah.

"Siapa terakhir orang yang bersamamu?"

Chouji terlihat berpikir, sedang Sasuke dan Sakura yang memang sangat tidak tahu, hanya memasang telinga. Dan tiba-tiba, mata kecil itu membulat sebulat-bulatnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

"Genma!, dibelakangmu!" Reflek sosok Jounin bertopikan kain biru dongker yang bernama Genma itu membalik badan disertai tubuh merendah, hingga matanya dapat melihat kunai melesat cepat diatasnya. Tanpa menunggu, kedua tangan yang bebas segera mengeluarkan dua bilah kunai, dan melemparnya kearah sang penyerang.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada bertarung secara kelompok" Gumam Genma saat melihat salah satu kunainya bersarang pada leher lawan disertai senyuman, sambil melirik kearah rekan lumayan jauh disebelah kanannya. "Terimakasih, Raidou" Lanjutnya pada sosok Jounin dengan bekas luka bakar dibagian wajah kiri bernama Raidou.

_Trank_

"Ucapkan itu setelah kita membasmi para serangga pengganggu ini" Balas Raidou tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari shinobi Oto dihadapannya, sambil menangkis kunai yang hampir menancap dikepalanya.

"Dan katakan selamat tinggal pada Konoha!" Disertai suara seperti benda terpotong, menggelindinglah sebuah kepala buntung -dengan mata masih terbuka dan mulut menganga- diatas tanah, saat pisau istimewa berselimut chakra angin, memenggalnya. "Anggap itu sebuah hadiah" Lanjut pria besar berjenggot tebal dengan mulut tersumpal batangan rokok yang menyala. Sarutobi Asuma, sang algojo, menyambung dan menatap dingin kearah bawahnya.

"Keparat!" Umpat salah satu rekan dari Oto-nin yang baru saja mati. Dua dari lima ninja Oto tersisa yang mengelilingi tiga Jounin lokal itu melesat kearah Genma. "Sampah-sampah sialan!, matilah kalian bersama desa busuk ini!" Maka mulailah terjadi jual-beli serangan.

_Buagh_

Tendangan kaki kiri dari Genma sukses menghantam pipi kanan salah satu shinobi Oto, membuatnya terpelanting kesamping dengan debuman keras saat terjadi interaksi dengan salah satu dinding rumah warga. Sang rekan yang belum mendapat 'jatah', kembali melompat kebelakang.

Dari belakang Genma, Asuma muncul dengan lompatan dan tangan yang menggerakkan _insou(handseal) _"Terbakarlah kalian, makhluk tak bermoral!"

_**"Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!"**_

Api berbentuk naga keluar dari mulut Asuma dan melesat lurus kedepan dengan cepat. Melihat api berkelebaran dua meter siap menggosongkannya, salah satu dari mereka segera merapal insou.

_**"Doton: Doryuuheki!"**_

Suara ledakan lumayan nyaring terdengar saat dua elemen berbeda itu saling beradu. Kepulan pekat yang tercipta, menghalangi pandangan sesaat sebelum kembali tertiup angin berhawa panas di wilayah konfrontasi, hingga akhirnya asap menghilang, nampaklah sebuah dinding kokoh dari tanah yang melindungi tuannya dengan gagah.

Tembok cokelat bak beton itu kembali ditelan bumi, memperlihatkan lima ninja yang sudah kembali berkumpul, dan menyeringai kearah tiga Jounin Konoha. "Klan Sarutobi, pengguna tekhnik api terbaik satu papan diatas Uchiha yang telah pupus." Pemanggil elemen tanah tadi membuka suara. Asuma menaikkan sebelah alis bingung saat ensiklopedi penuh kesalahan menyapa kupingnya. Tidakkah Orochimaru memberi ilmu yang sedikit berarti pada para bawahan idiotnya ini?

"Dan klan Sarutobi..." Genma, Raidou, juga Asuma masih diam tanpa menurunkan kesiagaan. Ya, kaliber mereka yang menyandang pangkat sebagai Jounin elit, dipamerkan. "Akan kami musnahkan, bersamaan pemimpin klan kalian yang akan dilenyapkan oleh Orochimaru-sama! Hahahah-"

Entah apa yang terjadi, seketika tawa gila dari shinobi Oto itu, macet. Angin yang membelai kulit dan menggoyang surai bebas mereka, seakan mengirimi berita untuk mulutnya segera mingkem. Keringat dingin mulai merembes dari pori-pori kulit yang terbuka. Otot menegang dengan raut kekalutan kian tercipta makin nyata. Aura yang menjilat hingga membuat bulu kuduk berdiri ini, terasa seperti... Aura kehancuran!

Delapan shinobi dengan posisi kubu berbeda, kini menampilkan ekspresi sama. Mematung dengan wajah cemas dan penasaran pada waktu bersamaan, mereka mulai mencari asal aura dengan kepala yang celingukan kesegala arah setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Memastikan aura tadi hanyalah sebuah intimidasi tak berbasis, salah satu penginvasi mulai bersuara kembali untuk mencairkan ketegangan. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini secara cepat..." _Juinjutsu__(Curse__d__se__al) _level satu dari Orochimaru mulai merambat menyelimuti tubuh mereka berlima. Tiga shinobi Konoha yang melihatnya, tetap diam. Saat ini yang dipikirkan mereka adalah sumber aura kematian yang baru saja terasa. "Dan biarkan kami secara leluasa untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berguna, termasuk para wanita mu-"

Semua pasang mata membulat sempurna saat ninja yang berkoar-koar tidak jelas itu, seketika bungkam. Bukan bungkam karena ucapannya dipotong atau apa, tapi dia bungkam akibat kunai telah menancap dititik antara dua matanya.

"Mu-mungkinkah?!" Lirih Raidou entah pada siapa dengan raut tidak percaya musuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk dengan wajah terpasang mimik shock.

"A-apa itu?!" Salah satu dari empat ninja Oto itu terkejut. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, dia memasang raut murka. "Sialan! Keluar kau, makhluk keparat!" Umpatnya keras, berharap sang pelaku segera muncul. Dan sepertinya 'doa' itu terkabul saat terasa hembusan angin pembawa kematian, menyapa.

_Crassh_

Seketika pengumpat itu tumbang dengan leher menganga dan darah menyembur keluar dari lubang yang tidak seharusnya, saat Naruto yang baru saja muncul, menggoroknya. Tiga ninja Oto yang tersisa, menunjukkan taringnya sebagai Jounin, ketika mereka tanpa ba bi bu langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang telah menggenggam kunai.

"Brengsek kau, bocah setan!" Bocah setan?, S-E-T-A-N? Tidakkah mereka mengingat sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan "Tak kenal maka tak sayang"? Maka itulah yang terjadi pada momen ini. Tidak peduli itu konotasi maupun denotasi, seketika amarah yang sudah membludak hingga menghanguskan nurani itu, meledak-ledak seolah kebakaran hutan yang berusaha dipadamkan, yang anehnya menggunakan minyak.

Maka hanya satu kata yang terlintas dalam otaknya untuk masa depan bagi mereka yang menganggapnya SETAN, yaitu... Musnah.

Ayunan kunai yang menyambar diagonal meleset dari target saat Naruto berkelit kesamping kanan. Bukannya gentar saat dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan tiga ninja berstatus Jounin, sang Jinchuuriki malah merangsek maju kedepan dengan kedua tangan tergenggam kunai.

_Buagh_

Naruto yang menghindari ayunan tangan berselimut chakra disamping kiri tubuh harus membayar mahal akan aksinya, saat sebuah kaki kanan menghantam perut. Terlempar kebelakang, tulang punggung sang pirang harus retak, saat satu lagi tendangan menghantam, membuatnya kembali terlempar kedepan.

Tanpa ingin menikmati kesakitan, dan tak mau dijadikan bulan-bulanan, dengan cepat sang pirang menekukkan tubuh hancurnya kedepan, saat shappire nya melihat tebasan horizontal hampir memenggal kepala.

_Craaack_

Memanfaatkan dorongan akibat tendangan musuh, kunai yang memang siap digunakan itu segera menghancurkan rahang bawah sang lawan yang memanggilnya setan, saat Naruto yang berada tepat dibawahnya, mengayunkan tangan mungilnya keatas kuat-kuat. Kembali berdiri dengan menampilkan raut tanpa emosi setelah menggulingkan tubuh tak bernyawa yang sempat menggencetnya, wajah kelelahan bergumul darah yang tidak digubris itu, menghadap kearah dua lawan tersisa yang menunjukkan ekspresi sama.

Marah bercampur takut.

"K-kau...?!" Bukanya murka dan terbata saat bocah dihadapannya mulai mengumpulkan, memadatkan, dan membentuk chakra yang dikeluarkan, hingga menciptakan bulatan chakra biru seukuran bola Takraw berisi ribuan garis putih bergerak spiral, juga dengan bunyi desingan pelan seolah deruman 'knalpot' Jet yang dipasang peredam jumbo super tebal, dengan satu Bunshin sebagai bantuan. Lebih memfokuskan 'tugas' yang diemban, Naruto masih diam menatap lawan dengan shappire bekunya, tanpa mengetahui jika raut sarat keterkejutan menyinggahi wajah tiga Jounin lokal yang berada dibelakangnya. "Aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dan mengecerkannya untuk anjing-anjing kelaparan!"

"He-hei, matte!"

Satu rekan yang tersisa tidak sempat mencegah saat Jounin yang sebelah mata tertutup kain itu melesat kearah Naruto.

Bunyi gedebuk terdengar ketika dua Kagebunshin tiba-tiba ada dibawah sang shinobi Otogakure, dan mendorong tubuh yang tiga kali lebih besar dan berotot itu mengudara dengan empat kaki, yang juga diatasnya telah menanti dua lagi klon untuk memukul kepalanya bak pemain Baseball amatiran, membuat sang korban pengeroyokan melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**"Rasengan!"**_

Tanpa peduli, tanpa iba, juga tanpa basa-basi, gumpalan chakra pengobrak-abrik organ dalam itu segera menghantam dada kiri sang Jounin yang belum sempat menapak bumi, membuatnya terlempar jauh kebelakang, hingga akhirnya berhenti hanya untuk tersungkur tanpa ada lagi gerakan, memperlihatkan bekas sesuatu yang berputar mencekungkan kulit luar yang menjadi pembungkus lembek untuk jantungnya. Satu-satunya penginvasi tersisa, menatap dengan ekspresi tidak bisa ditebak kearah sang rekan dibelakangnya yang telah tak bernyawa.

_'M-mustahil!' _Ya, dia sangat tidak percaya jika hanya dalam waktu singkat, empat temannya sudah tewas. Nalarnya belum bisa menerima situasi dan kondisi seperti ini, ketika lima Jounin dapat dipojokkan sejauh ini oleh bocah kencur yang kuat diasumsikan bahwa dia masih Genin. Bayangkan, SEORANG BOCAH, DAN DIA MASIH GENIN!

Segala kejadian gila yang telah terekam mata, membuat otak berkapasitas pas-pasan itu mengepul seketika akibat hukum yang telah dijungkirkan kemutlakannya, hingga membuat tingkat kewarasannya drop mendadak, serta menjadikannya lupa, dimana dan bagaimana posisi sang Jounin ber hitai-ate Otogakure itu untuk saat ini.

"Hei" Dinginnya sapaan singkat seakan badai yang bersedia membekukan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, membuat satu lawan tersisa untuk menjauh dari sumber api ganas yang siap melahapnya, tanpa mengetahui jika dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Karnaval. Mungkin kata itulah yang cocok untuk merefleksikan apa yang disajikan sang Jinchuuriki pada tiga Jounin Konoha yang hanya menganga saat melihatnya.

Apa yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang sangat 'indah', dimana sang Mentari tak cukup memiliki kemampuan untuk menerobos 'payung' kilat akibat tiadanya celah. Sebuah pemandangan dimana ratusan klon dengan segalanya yang sama, dari kostum, bentuk, ekspresi, juga bola biru laut yang mengambang ditangan kanan itu mengudara, melompat dengan ritme bersamaan untuk meluncur bebas kearah Oto-nin yang beruntungnya juga tengah melakukan hal sama.

Seolah itu adalah pesta pelantikan seorang Raja, debuman demi debuman bak ratusan meriam yang memuntahkan peluru baja, Rasengan itu secara kontinyu menghantam, dan terus menghantam makhluk malang itu, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat barang hanya sedetik.

Belakang, kanan, kiri, depan, atas, dan bawah. Lari?, berkelit?, atau melawan? Adalah hal bodoh jika sang korban keroyokan memilih salah satu dari tiga opsi yang disodorkan, ketika kesemua itu hanya mengirimnya ke satu kata, satu titik, dan satu tempat yang bernama... Neraka.

Setelah beberapa saat mata berapi dingin itu mengobservasi sekitarnya, yang hanya mendapati bahwa hama dititik ini sudah lupus akibat racun sang petani, Naruto bersiap akan melangkah pergi jika sebuah suara bariton tidak menginterupsi.

Membalik tubuh mungil yang kini bersimbah cairan berbau amis, Asuma, yang ternyata sang pemanggil, melihat dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

Mentari beku nyata tersirat dari wajah berselimut tinta merah yang menunjukkan raut perih tak terperi, sakit tak tersembunyi , juga letih yang tak tertandingi, memoles ekspresi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi sorot mata itu, tiada keinginan dirinya untuk istirahat barang sejenak, apatah lagi berhenti. Sorot mata penuh ambisi seolah dirinya adalah sebuah kereta api express yang tidak akan mengerem sebelum mencapai tujuan.

"Siapa kau?!" Lemparan pertanyaan penuh intimidasi terlontar bebas dari mulut sang perokok yang menatap tajam kearah Naruto tanpa gentar. Bukan dia tidak mengenal bocah yang sudah dianggap keponakannya sendiri itu, tetapi, bocah didepannya saat ini belum pernah mengganti raut yang selalu eksis untuk mewarnai wajah Naruto beberapa waktu lalu... sebuah raut kegembiraan penuh kehangatan, untuk menjadi sosok pembantai. Tiada ketakutan yang terhias di wajah brewoknya, karena itu adalah santapan harian saat dirinya masih dalam kungkungan sang ayah.

Tatapan biru kelam seakan samudera yang tengah mengalami badai guntur itu berubah menjadi merah dengan iris vertikal sesaat, sebelum kembali berubah menjadi biru tenang namun menenggelamkan disaat bersamaan. "Uzumaki Naruto" Membalik kembali tubuh yang mulai tidak merespon akal, dia siap melangkah pergi.

"Ken-"

"'Dia' membunuh kakekku"

Dan pupil Asuma harus melebar saat pernyataan yang menghantam otak itu, menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Mata itu kosong menatap kearah hembusan angin bekas berpijaknya sepasang kaki mungil yang kini lenyap setelah mengucapkan 'checkmate'.

"M-mustahil..." Terselotip raut shock pada ketiga wajah sang Jounin dan nada bergetar yang diwakili mulut Raidou. "Asuma..."

"Panggil Kakashi"

.

.

.

Bunyi tetesan air dari sebuah pipa bocor yang menempel pada dinding sebuah ruangan bercahaya temaram itu terdengar menggema. Kesenyapan menguasai tempat yang tergenang air pada lantai untuk beberapa saat, sebelum terdengar bunyi kecepak seolah ada makhluk yang hidup dalam sebuah kamar singup tanpa ada jendela dan ventilasi, demi terbentuknya segaris cahaya hangat dengan oksigen sebagai pengiring akan kedatangannya.

Sebuah jeruji baja menjulang tinggi bercatkan merah menyala, dengan sebuah kertas besar berhuruf kanji yang mengartikan Fuuin, nampak kokoh menghalangi sesuatu seolah itu adalah akses penting untuk yang terpenting.

Gelap. Hanya kegelapanlah yang nampak pada pandangan, jika ada yang ingin menjongokkan kepalanya melalui celah-celah lebar pada deretan besi bak pilar tersebut, hingga situasi tadi harus lenyap saat terdengar geraman yang bahkan dapat membuat ratusan penduduk kocar-kacir.

Kegelapan yang awalnya tidak dapat memfokuskan pandangan akibat tiadanya titik tumpu, harus dibuat membeku, saat mendadak muncul sepasang mata merah seukuran pintu, menyala dengan pupil vertikal mengerikan yang menusuk.

Kelebatan-kelebatan sesuatu dibelakang mata itu terdengar nyaring akibat terusiknya udara tenang secara paksa, hingga menyebarkan aura tak bersahabat tiada tara. _**'Hei, bocah...'**_ Sapa makhluk itu dengan suaranya yang menggelegar bak guntur. Langkah tenang namun berefek dahsyat, membuat riak air di ruangan itu segera tunggang langgang menjauh.

_**'Perlu bantuan?' **_Sosok makhluk besar yang mencengkeramkan tangan berbulu orange lebat dengan kuku-kuku panjang setajam mata pedang yang baru diasah pada jeruji penjara itu, memberi penawaran. Beberapa detik tidak ada sahutan, hingga membuatnya terlihat gila karena mengobrol sendirian, akhirnya penjara itu berguncang saat kepala berbentuk Rubah menghantamnya keras.

_**'Ggrrrrr... Jangan pernah mempermainkan Kyuubi no Youko, kau makhluk hina!' **_Desisnya mematikan yang dapat menarik jiwa manusia yang belum mengenalnya, untuk keluar seketika.

_'Kau... bicara padaku?' _Naruto, bocah yang kini belutut dengan kaki kiri sebagai penyokong tubuh agar tidak ambruk, akhirnya membalas. Jika pada waktu awal penampilannya nampak mengenaskan, maka kali ini, kata itu tidak dapat mengartikannya lagi.

Terbatuk darah dengan dua kunai menghujam punggung, juga beberapa di paha dan tangan, luka bakar yang menghanguskan baju compang-camping itu sudah menjadi bukti konkret bahwa luka yang dideritanya berada di level sangat serius.

Napas itu menderu, berusaha menormalkan semakin cepatnya detak jantung yang memompa darah akibat beberapa titik dalam tubuh yang belum tersuplai karena keluar tanpa adanya pencegahan, dia tidak bisa. Pandangan kian memburam, hingga terasa kepalanya tengah memikul karung beras berukuran tiga kali lipat dari berat tubuh.

Dia sekarat. Dia sekarat atas aksinya yang barusaja menghabisi dua ninja Suna yang kini terkulai lemas dibelakangnya, dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak lagi utuh.

Sosok monster Rubah, yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi itu melihat jelas, bahwa inangnya tengah menjalani fase kearah kematian.

_**'Kemarilah... Aku akan memberikan chakraku' **_Bujuknya dalam telepati. Naruto menoleh, hingga mendapati bahwa Kyuubi tengah menatapnya dengan raut yang menurutnya adalah raut licik._** 'Dengan kekuatanku, kau akan dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyayat ini. Dengan kekuatanku, kau akan dapat melenyapkan ketidak adilan yang terus menemanimu. Dan dengan kekuatanku...'**_

Kyuubi menyeringai, menampakkan puluhan gigi tajam putih dibalik moncong panjangnya. _**'Kau bisa membalaskan dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh... Kakekmu' **_Naruto melebarkan mata. _**'Cara yang simpel, bukan? Cukup denga-'**_

_'Memberikan tubuhku?'_

Seringai sang Rubah semakin lebar saat Naruto menabrak ucapannya, membuatnya mengangguk pelan._** 'Kau tidak mau?'**_ Raut kesakitan yang menunjukkan penolakan tanpa ucapan itu seolah tak tertarik, membuat sang Bijuu harus bertanya._** 'Sadarkah bahwa kau akan segera mati?'**_

_'Heh' _Mendengar tawaran bak pedang bermata dua baginya, Naruto tersenyum simpul._ 'Bukankah ini yang kau tunggu?'_ Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Bukankah kau senang jika aku mati, hingga Hakke Fuuin ini terbuka?'_

Rubah itu bungkam tidak menjawab, namun sedetik kemudian, dia menyeringai._**'Dan tidak kusangka kebodohanmu akhirnya luntur' **_Kyuubi menurunkan tubuh berbulu orangenya tenang dengan mata terpejam._**'Cepatlah mati, agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat nista ini'.**_

Naruto yang mendengarnya, tersenyum kecut._ 'Terimakasih'_ Bijuu itu membuka sebelah mata seolah terkejut dengan jawaban tak lazim, keluar dari mulut bocah pirang didepannya yang menundukkan kepala. '_Terimakasih telah menjagaku, mengawasiku, juga memperhatikanku selama 13 tahun ini'_ Walaupun kemurkaan Jinchuuriki itu samasekali belum berkurang, namun dia tahu, kepada siapa, dan dimana dia harus melepaskannya.

_'Dan maaf... Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu, selalu mengusik ketenanganmu, dan membuatmu tidak nyaman berada dalam kungkungan tubuh ini' _Dia mendongak, menampakkan shappire yang sedikit mencair. Shappire yang hangat bagaikan taman bunga di musim semi. _'Kau adalah sosok orang tua kedua dari entah siapa yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini, Kyuubi'_

Kyuubi mendengus sinis. _**'Kau pikir dengan ucapan kolot manusia hina sepertimu itu bisa melunturkan kebencianku?' **_Rubah itu menunjukkan raut tak bisa ditebak. _**'Jangan bermimpi' **_Naruto menggeleng.

_'Tidak' _Dia mengelak dari tuduhan yang mengarah padanya._ 'Aku hanya berharap saat kau keluar dari tubuhku... Tolong jangan hancurkan Konoha' _Kyuubi terkesiap. _'Aku, bukan, kita memang selalu kesepian, kita memang selalu diacuhkan oleh penduduk._' Shappire terpejam, Naruto mengambil napas panjang._ 'Tetapi... Konoha adalah tempatku lahir. Konoha adalah tempatku belajar mengenal. Dan Konoha... Adalah tempatku tumbuh'_

Mata merah itu menatap tajam kearah shappire yang telah terbuka dan menatapnya balik_. 'Memang tidak semua penduduk itu baik, tetapi, tidak semua penduduk itu juga buruk. Masih ada orang yang peduli, masih ada orang yang tersenyum, juga masih ada orang yang mau memangggil kita dengan hangat'_

Rubah itu mendecih tidak suka, namun dia memilih diam. _'Dan aku yakin. Aku sangat yakin, jika para generasi muda yang akan datang, mereka memandangmu bukan sebagai makhluk pemusnah, tetapi sebagai makhluk penyeimbang dunia in-'_

_**'Jangan bercanda!' **_Kyuubi menggebrak penjara murka._** 'Kau pikir siapa yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini?! Mereka memburu, dan menjadikan senjata kami para Bijuu! Kau pikir apa penyebab kami ditakuti, hingga kumpulan manusia laknat itu memilih kami untuk disegel pada makhluk jahanam seperti kalian, hah?!'**_Dan sekarang, seekor monster berchakra mengerikan itu, marah. Marah atas ucapan bocah labil yang bahkan tadi pagi masih dianggapnya idiot.

_**'Mereka pantas mendapatkannya! Mereka pantas merasakannya! Dan mereka pantas menuai apa segala hal yang telah diciptakannya!'**_ Sang Bijuu menjeda. _**'Kesakitan! Kehilangan! Keputusasaan! Dan juga... Kepunahan!'**_ Moncong yang terbuka itu meneteskan saliva penuh keganasan.

_**'Dan peringatan terakhir... Jangan pernah ka-' **_Apapun kalimat yang siap mengalir keluar bebas dari mulutnya, Kyuubi harus kembali menelannya paksa, saat dihadapannya tengah bersujud sosok Uzumaki Naruto dengan bibir yang berucap...

_'Kumohon... Kumohon... Kumohon'_

Berkali-kali.

_**'Cih!... Enyahlah dari hadapanku!' **_Tutupnya memutus telepati dengan sang inang.

.

.

.

Sosok pria bar-rompi-kan baju khas Jounin elit itu menatap datar kearah tujuh shinobi berhitai-ate Suna dan tiga shinobi Oto yang teronggok tanpa sukma dihadapannya. Luka menganga pada perut hingga membuat beberapa dari usus mereka keluar, dengan beberapa lainnya yang juga bertubuh tak lagi utuh, tidak membuat perutnya merasa mual saat hidung bermasker itu mencium bau besi dari genangan air merah yang terlihat masih baru.

Mata kanan sayu itu mengedar, mencoba menemukan bukti atas info yang diterimanya, hingga pemilik surai silver melawan gravitasi itu termenung saat sebelah mata yang tertutup hitai-ate lambang Desa Daun Tersembunyi, menemukan fakta dari tubuh yang tergolek lemas seolah boneka yang barusaja dicampakkan, disamping kanannya.

"Naruto..." Gumamya pelan. Bukan nada datar tanpa emosi maupun ekspresi, tapi nada yang terdengar barusan adalah kolaborasi antara iba, terkejut, juga tidak yakin.

Bayangan hitam dengan jangkauan lebar mulai menaungi lokasi, membuat Hatake Kakashi, sang pembimbing Naruto itu sendiri, mendongak. Bergerak cepat dengan raut cemas, dia menyambar kunai yang membenam pada leher belakang mayat tadi, kemudian menggores jempol kiri, diakhiri dengan gerakan insou.

_**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Hantaman tangan kiri berarus chakra menciptakan kepulan asap putih pada tanah yang disinggungnya, menampakkan sosok anjing kecil berbulu cokelat sedikit orange, menatap sang pemanggil dengan raut tidak jauh beda. Mata malas setengah terbuka seolah mereka berdua tiada selera untuk hidup.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Walaupun ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan gairah itu dipasang, namun tidak dengan nada bicaranya. Nada pelan penuh keseriusan.

"Bantu aku menemukan Naruto"

"Ini...?!" Anjing berbaju biru itu melebarkan mata sayunya seolah terkejut, saat Kakashi menyodorkan kunai bercabang tiga kearahnya.

"Ya..." Kakashi kembali mendongak. "Dan kesampingkan dulu rasa penasaranmu.." Dia mendesis. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

Binatang itu mengangguk. "Percayakan padaku" Kakashi menunjukkan senyuman tak terlihat, melalui matanya. "Kesini!" Pimpin makhluk antik itu segera melesat setelah bulatan kecil hitam yang diasumsikan sebagai hidung, mengendus bau yang masih menempel pada kunai tadi.

Kakashi berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, dan berlari mengikuti makhluk tadi. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Pakkun"

.

.

.

Di hari pagi yang menampakkan sang Raja Siang yang tersenyum, ternyata tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa hari itu akan menjadi cerah dalam 12 jam yang akan datang. Seakan ada tali astral yang saling berkesinambungan, hal itu juga berlaku untuk Konohagakure no Sato. Cerah di pagi hari, dan suram di waktu siang.

Pagi hari yang dipenuhi canda tawa dan derap langkah kaki yang menggema akan keceriaan, kini berganti raungan pilu akan kesakitan dan ledakan di merata tempat yang menghamburkan ribuan rakyat jelata hanya dalam kurun waktu 6 jam. Seakan itu adalah tragedi, awan pekat kelabu keunguan bergelayut manja pada langit yang terlihat sudah mencapai batasnya untuk mempertahankan butiran-butiran berbobot kwintal, bahkan mungkin ton, untuk terkumpul menjadi kepulan mendung.

Panas. Bagaikan panas bara yang ditaburkan Kami-sama, Terlihat puluhan titik berasap tebal dengan api besar menjilat udara, membakar dan menghanguskan bangunan besar desa Konoha. Seakan murka akibat ruang kosong yang digunakan sebagai pembatas antara langit dan bumi dikuasai api, kilatan-kilatan ganas dengan gagah mulai melawan untuk menghajar mereka yang ingin memberotak wilayahnya seakan ingin berkuasa.

Angin plin-plan pembela kedua belah pihak yang tadi berhembus kuat untuk mendatangkan pasukan awan hitam berintensitas tinggi, yang disaat bersamaan juga mengobarkan gerombolan api untuk menjadi lebih sangar, kini berhenti total seolah kipas alam raksasa itu telah kehabisan pasokan energi. Tidak ingin merasa tertinggal, satu kilatan besar bak kamera flash yang mencakup seluruh daratan Hi no Kuni datang, disusul suara bola baja super besar yang terdengar seperti tengah menggelinding di sebuah rumah panggung berlantaikan kayu.

Guntur yang meraung-raung pilu meredam teriakan para makhluk bernyawa dibawahnya, seolah mereka ingin menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, yang tidak lama kemudian, menangislah sang alam, berusaha memadamkan kemarahan, menyembuhkan kesakitan, juga menghapus liquid merah yang menggenang disepanjang jalan. Menangis dengan deras.

Jika biasanya para manusia langsung lari untuk mencari perlindungan jika siklus itu datang, maka itu tidak terjadi untuk kali ini. Membiarkan berjuta-juta butiran bening itu menghajar kepala, Naruto Uzumaki, bocah yang saat ini tengah berdiri menghadap desa, yang juga dibelakangnya adalah dinding kokoh setinggi belasan meter yang kini sudah bolong besar, jauh dilubuk hatinya berharap bahwa aktivitas ini dapat menyembuhkan kesakitannya, memadamkan api kemarahan yang berkobar didalam relung jiwanya, juga melunturkan segala penderitaan seperti yang tengah dilakukan sang air untuk menyapu darah yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Namun itu sia-sia. Lautan kemarahan dalam hatinya, mendesau lebih menakutkan saat sang target ketemu.

Tubuh dan wajah yang penuh akan luka itu memandang sangat benci, terlalu bencinya, hingga ekspresi datar pada wajah itu tak lagi dapat direfleksikan dengan raut lain, kearah seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut raven sepunggung yang berdiri santai diantara puluhan manusia ber hitai-ate kan Suna dan Oto dihadapannya, yang juga tengah memandangnya.

Iris keemasan dengan pupil khas seekor ular terpatri diwajah pucat bak mayat penuh kelicikan sosok tersebut. Dengan senyum yang sangat jelas bahwa senyum itu adalah sebuah pelecehan, pria yang memasang kimono kuning pucat polos dipadu tali tambang besar bak pengekang kapal berwarna ungu itu, mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya pongah.

Ya, dialah dalang dari invasi, Hebi no Sannin,...

"Orochimaru"

Seringai semakin lebar saat bocah dihadapannya, mendesis memanggilnya. "Orang yang bertanggungjawab atas semuanya untuk hari ini" Genggaman kunai dikedua tangannya kian erat seiring tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil, menggigil bukan akibat dari air yang semakin dingin, tapi dia menggigil karena menahan semua emosi yang sudah dikumpulkannya agar tidak tumpah sia-sia.

Banyaknya intensitas air suci yang membasahi seluruh baju, hingga meresap kedalam serat-serat kain yang terdalam, sedikitpun tidak menyurutkan lautan api yang menari liar dalam iris biru bekunya. Tatapan itu... penuh hasrat.

Hasrat membunuh, hasrat mencabik-cabik, dan hasrat melenyapkan.

"Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru, spesies ular antik itu menyapa seolah terkejut. Senyum maniak yang terpaku kuat itu semakin membesar, membuat lidah lancip penebar kepalsuan kian kentara. "Kau akan sakit jika hujan-hujanan lho!" Paniknya imitasi. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Hiruzen-jiji, kalau dia menemukanmu dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini?" Biru beku itu mengobarkan api lebih ganas.

Telinga yang berusaha ditulikan akibat serangan mental itu, tidak tahan saat mulut berbisa spesies melata dihadapannya, berbicara dengan nada yang biasa digunakannya saat bersama sang kakek. "Aku akan mencincangmu, OROCHIMARU!" Naruto berteriak murka.

"Heh, lebih baik pergi dari sini, sebelum kami yang memutilasi tubuh loyomu itu, bocah" Salah satu bawahan Orochimaru yang mendengar, berbicara. "Aku hitung sampai lim-"

"Tidak perlu dihitung" Temannya yang lain memotong. "Karena aku akan segera menghabisinya!" Bermaksud segera melesat, ninja berlambang Suna pada hitai-ate nya itu harus tersungkur saat seekor ular melilit kakinya. "O-Orochimaru-sama..." Ucapnya ketakutan saat sang Hebi memandangnya tajam, namun tidak berlangsung lama ketika bibir pucat itu tersenyum.

"Bersopanlah sedikit pada Naruto-kun" Titah Orochimaru kembali menatap sang Jinchuuriki. "Jadi... Apa kau akan mengajakku berselebrasi?" Lanjutnya sinis. "Atau kau ingin memintaku untuk mengantarmu menjenguk Sandaime di alam sana, hmmm?"

Aura yang kian mencekam saat Orochimaru memantikkan apinya pada daun kering bertabur bensin, kini semakin terasa seolah telah turunnya sang Shinigami dari singgasananya yang akan segera pergi untuk mengambil jiwa-jiwa mereka yang telah mencapai batas usia.

Naruto menggeram. Chakra Uzumaki yang konon menyamai kedalaman palung lautan, kini telah habis terkuras. Benar-benar habis. "Jika ada yang ditakdirkan untuk mati..." Genggaman kunai nya mengerat. "Satu-satunya orang itu adalah kau!"

Sebenarnya, Naruto tengah mengalami guncangan mental saat kulitnya merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar dari Sannin dihadapannya. Dan dirinya juga telah mengetahui, bahwa tak ada jalan untuk menang darinya. Mereka berbeda tidak hanya dalam aspek usia, tetapi, level, pengalaman, fisik, insting, taktik, strategi, dan lain-lain, hingga menyadari bahwa posisinya laksana seekor impala lumpuh yang berteduh di mulut besar sang raja rimba yang terbuka. Aura itu... Aura iblis.

"Oh?" Orochimaru menaikkan alisnya. "Aku ketakutan!" Pura-puranya dengan tubuh menggigil, membuat tempramen Naruto berada dipuncak maksimal, namun tidak menampakkan ekspresi lain, karena dia tidak tahu harus memasang mimik yang bagaimana. Semua emosi terisi penuh, hingga segala ketakutan, kultum, dan kata bijak yang pernah menyinggahi otaknya, dibakar demi adanya kotak kosong untuk mereka yang mulai tumpah.

Bersidekap dada setelah aksi konyolnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan, Orochimaru menyeringai saat melihat bocah dihadapannya kembali memuntahkan darah. "Tahukah kau jika keinginan yang tidak tercapai, akan membuat seseorang itu kecewa?" Tidak ingin berlama-lama, sang Ular itu menjentikkan jari. "Perlu bukti?"

Puluhan pion yang membentengi sang Raja, mulai mengeluarkan benda-benda tajam dari kantong ninja. Tidak ingin ada kesalahan fatal, Naruto juga merogoh sakunya, namun dia menunjukkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah dengan diameter dua kali lebih besar dari kelereng.

_'Maafkan aku, Chouji' _Batin sang pirang saat sebutir benda tadi telah merangsek dalam tenggorokannya dengan sedikit saliva sebagai bantuan, akibat mulutnya yang mulai mengering.

Orochimaru melihat tenang dibalik wajah basahnya yang menunjukkan kegelisahan, karena dia telah kehilangan banyak chakra akibat pertarungan sebelumnya dengan sang mantan Shishou nya. Memberi perintah senyap, sang ular itu mengomando bawahannya yang tersisa untuk segera melepaskan penderitaan bocah dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian tungg-"

Orochimaru tidak harus melanjutkan kemarahan yang hampir saja lolos dari mulut saat para prajuritnya memilih bungkam, karena ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Udara yang memang telah dingin, kini terasa semakin dingin. Getaran kecil yang ditandai dengan riak dari genangan air dibawahnya, mulai mengusik. Dan butiran-butiran hujan yang sebelumnya terasa pada kulit, kini berganti menjadi serpihan embun.

Tidak perlu memutar otak, intuisi tajam seorang Sannin harus diakui saat angin kuat mengibaskan raven panjangnya, hingga menerbangkan tetesan alam yang hampir memukul bumi. Tanah mulai retak, menghisap air yang beberapa waktu lalu membenamkan kakinya. Aura kematian semakin menggila, seolah tempatnya berpijak, akan menjadi ladang panen bagi sang Malaikat Maut. Dan semua hal ini, berasal dari satu titik. Satu lokasi.

Naruto.

Mata ular itu mengerjap berkali-kali saat dihadapannya berdiri Naruto yang dikelilingi chakra berwarna biru berkobar. Bebatuan terangkat, tanah semakin mencekung, dan air berlari menjauhinya seakan... Mereka ketakutan.

Jika yang Orochimaru lihat bocah dihadapannya kini menjadi petaka, maka tidak untuk para bawahannya. Halusinasi atas ketakutan, membuat mata mereka merefleksikan... Wajah mengerikan seorang Shinigami, seolah dia tengah menari-nari dibelakang sang Jinchuuriki dengan mata putih bersklera hitam mengerikan yang mengedar.

"Kalian..." Walaupun guntur masih menyala-nyala dengan interaksi dua elemen alam berbeda itu dapat menulikan telinga, namun puluhan penginvasi itu sangat jelas mendengar desisan pelan sarat akan kehancuran, keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Harus mati!"

_"Jika kau kalah dengan fisik, maka lawanlah musuhmu dengan strategi. Jika kau kurang dalam segi kekuatan, maka kalahkan musuhmu dengan kecepatan."_

Dan saat ini, Naruto menggunakan cara kedua dari pelajaran yang diberikan Sandaime.

Fisiknya telah pulih, chakranya telah kembali. Dan ini semua akibat pil yang telah ditelannya. Sebuah pil peningkat stamina secara paksa, dengan jantung yang seakan diperkosa dan lemak yang dibakar secara keseluruhan, menjadikan luka pada tubuh si kecil Konoha tak lagi terasa.

Semua telah mati, digantikan fokus kinerja organ penting dalam tubuh yang memprioritaskan satu pencapaian. Penghasilan chakra sebanyak-banyaknya, walupun itu harus membuat organ tak cukup penting lainnya, berhenti bekerja.

Dan dia tidak lagi peduli, jika itu harus... Membunuhnya.

"Di-dia hanya seorang bocah yang sudah sekarat kan?" Tanya seorang shinobi Suna kepada rekan disamping kirinya sedikit gentar.

"T-tentu saja, bodoh!" Temannya menjawab dengan umpatan tanpa menoleh. "Lihat rompi kita! kita itu Chuunin, dan dia... masih Genin!" Lanjutnya menenangkan sang rekan sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti berbicara!" Orochimaru murka saat mendengar dialog tak penting. "Ini dia..." Mata ular itu menajam saat terlihat Naruto melesatkan kunai istimewa dengan ekor gerakan insou, membuat satu benda tajam bermata tiga itu mengepul, hingga menjadi ratusan.

"Jangan bermimpi bisa menggores kulit kami jika hanya itu yang kau tunjukkan!" Satu shinobi Oto yang dengan santainya menangkis hujan benda tajam itu bersura lantang meremehkan, tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya.

Kunai itu adalah... Batu loncatan.

Tusuk sana, tusuk sini, tikam depan, tikam samping, Naruto dengan ganas melumasi kulit, pakaian,dan kunai pada genggaman dengan darah para musuh didepannya, secara cepat. Menunggu dan terus menunggu, akhirnya sampailah nomor undian untuk jatuh pada sang dalang yang memasang raut shock.

Tanpa benteng dan tanpa perlawanan, Naruto akhirnya berhenti dengan napas kelelahan saat kunainya telah membenam dalam kepala kiri Orochimaru. Terlihat jelas bahwa chakra biru yang sempat mengelilingi tubuhnya beberapa waktu lalu, kini telah lenyap tak bersisa.

_'Setidaknya... Aku telah membalaskan dendammu, Jiji_' Akhirnya wajah tan chubbi itu terlihat tenang dan hangat, seolah semua beban telah terangkat habis. Senyum kemenangan terpatri saat Orochimaru telah mati, hingga tak memakan waktu lama, wajah Naruto mendadak pucat akibat...

Adanya sesuatu yang masuk secara paksa kedalam tubuhnya dari arah belakang.

Menoleh kebelakang dengan bergetar, dia tidak lagi mempedulikan wajah sisa dari pion busuk didepan yang kini berubah drastis dari awalnya yang menampilkan raut shock, karena shappire itu melihat jelas wajah bajingan yang menyeringai dibelakangnya.

Tangan mungil yang masih setia bergumul dengan posisi awal itu, kini merasakan sosok yang sudah ditusuk kepalanya, perlahan meleleh. "A-a-apa... y-yang..."

Naruto tak sempat meneruskan ucapannya saat tubuh lemas itu seketika tumbang dengan bunyi kecepak air sebagai efek_. 'Ti-tidak mungkin!' _Karena semua syaraf telah lumpuh, bocah itu hanya bisa menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya atas bukti yang tersaji, melalui pikiran.

"Khu... Khu... Khu... Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu terlalu naif, Naruto-kun?" Sang Hebi bersuara. Mata licik itu berkeliling untuk melihat hasil jerih payah bocah yang kini terlungkup dibawahnya. "Wow... Lihatlah! Kau berhasil menerbangkan nyawa hampir dari setengah pengikutku!" Nada itu terdengar takjub. "Bukankah itu terasa menyenangkan?"

Naruto hanya bisa diam memandang kosong kearah manusia terkutuk yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya. Dia lelah. Lelah mental dan fisik. Segala indera mulai bergerak untuk meninggalkannya, bahkan dia dapat melihat gerbang kematian yang terbuka.

"Berkumur dengan umpatan dan segala jenis sumpah kutukan, mengorek telinga dengan segala raungan kesakitan, dan juga... membasuh wajah dan tanganmu dengan darah. Rasanya mengasyikkan, bukan?"

Tanpa peduli bahwa bocah yang teronggok lemas didepannya tengah meregang nyawa, Orochimaru terus berkomentar. "Namun sayang, kau harus pergi dari tempat ini untuk menyusul Sandaime" Sannin itu mendesah seolah kecewa saat tubuhnya telah tegap berdiri. "Apa kau begitu sayang dengan kakekmu itu, hingga kau dengan sangat amat menggebu ingin menemaninya?, atau..." Dia menyeringai. "Kau terlalu takut saat melihat desa ini rata dengan tanah di masa depan?"

Naruto tetap diam dengan telinga yang samar mendengar ocehan pemilik sepasang kaki dihadapannya. Namun jika dilihat lebih dekat, nampak sebuah alur kecil yang tersembunyi dibalik hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Terlihat sama... Tapi berbeda.

Air mata yang berbaur dengan air hujan. Air asin yang menyatu dengan air tawar. Lebih tepatnya...

Dia menangis. Naruto menangis. Dia merasa gagal. Gagal melindungi, gagal melawan, dan gagal menyelamatkan segalanya.

Kakek yang disayanginya, dan juga...

Desa yang dinaunginya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu disini," lidah panjang itu bergerak menjilat bibir atas. "Maka aku akan memberikan cinderamata setelah usahamu cukup menghiburku" Perlahan dari masing-masing lengan baju panjang yang dikenakan Orochimaru, keluar satu ular kecil untuk dengan cepat segera menggigit kaki sang pirang.

"Dan untuk sekedar notis, mereka adalah penghisap chakra." Orochimaru membungkuk, membuat raven panjangnya yang basah, menjuntai menyentuh wajah Naruto. "Dan apa kau tahu?... Kematian secara perlahan lebih nikmat daripada kematian secara cepat" Dia mendesis merdu tepat disamping telinga bocah yang tengah sekarat. "Karena kau bisa merasakannya dengan penuh penghayatan" Usainya segera pergi.

Dan hal yang terakhir Naruto dengar sebelum kesadarannya lepas adalah, bunyi banyaknya derap langkah menjauh pergi, disusul suara gerombolan yang datang seolah terburu-buru dengan teriakan untuk menyerukan namanya.

_'Maafkan aku, Jiji, aku gagal'_

.

.

.

Dingin. Hanya kedinginanlah yang menyapa saat Naruto berusaha merasakannya. Raga yang sudah tidak dapat diperintah seolah semua otot dan syarafnya telah putus, bocah pirang itu merasa dirinya tengah tertidur dengan hamparan es sebagai kasurnya_. 'Apa aku telah mati?'_

Ingin membuka mata saat sepasang telinga itu mendengar apa yang dipikirkannya, Naruto tidak bisa, hingga ia memilih pasrah, menunggu Shinigami menjemputnya.

_'Dingin... Sangat dingin... Apa ini neraka? Apa tidak ada selimut untuk melindungiku? Apa Jiji juga berada ditempat ini?_' Tanyanya bertubi-tubi, yang entah pada siapa.

Walaupun shappire itu tidak menunjukkan gejala akan tersingkap, namun Naruto tahu bahwa tempat ini, terasa gelap. Terasa senyap. Dan juga... Terasa hampa. Hingga akhirnya...

_'Hangat... Hangat sekali'_ Mulut mungil itu perlahan melengkung keatas, laksana semua urat dan otot yang sempat putus, kini kembali menyatu saat merasa dirinya tengah berselimut kain yang super tebal. _'Apa Kau mendengar harapanku, Kami-sama?_' Pelan namun pasti, wajah yang semula menunjukkan raut nyaman, mulai tersirat raut iba penuh rasa salah. _'Tangan ini telah melayangkan puluhan nyawa, yang sebenarnya mereka hanyalah boneka. Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan kehangatan ini?, Apakah aku layak untuk menghuni tempat untuk bersama orang baik lainnya yang terlebih dulu Kau panggil?, Apakah aku... Apakah aku' _

Pikiran bocah itu berhenti sejenak, namun bukan untuk mencari dan merangkai kata, namun perasaan sesak. Perasaan yang amat sesak, seolah dirinya barusaja terjatuh ditempat keras dengan punggung sebagai media pendaratan.

_'Apakah aku bisa menemukan orang yang ku-'_ Pikiran Naruto buyar seketika saat telinganya samar mendengar suara feminin, diikuti bunyi 'maaf' keluar dari pita suara seorang laki-laki. _'Bagus sekali... Bahkan Malaikat Maut sekarang mulai memiliki kelamin'_

"Bagaimana ini? dia belum bangun sejak tadi!" Suara feminin itu terdengar khawatir, membuat Naruto yang awalnya berani namun takut, mulai penasaran. Siapakah gerangan yang menemaninya ditempat hampa ini? Benarkah mereka seorang Malaikat? Setidaknya itulah yang menari dalam benak sang pirang.

"Tenanglah... Sebentar lagi..." Balas suara bariton hangat dan menenangkan yang terdengar menenangkan.

Disertai adegan dorong mendorong, akhirnya rasa penasaran berhasil menginjak-injak ketakutan, hingga membuat kelopak mata yang menutupi indahnya laut biru itu, mulai menyibak.

Bodoh. Hanya tampang bodohlah yang dipasang Naruto, saat tepat diatas wajahnya terdapat wajah seorang wanita muda nan cantik jelita yang seirama dengan -yang diasumsikan nada- suaranya, tengah menatapnya lekat.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam, akhirnya dengan insting seorang lelaki sejati, rona merah menjalar saat biru langit berkontak cokelat madu, membuat wanita berkulit putih susu dan rambut merah menyala dengan penjepit kecil dibagian kiri yang berguna untuk mengekang poninya itu, terkikik geli.

"Si-siapa kau?" Mainstream, monoton, atau umum, namun itu merupakan pertanyaan wajar bagi interaksi antar satu individu dengan individu lain jika mereka belum saling mengenal. Dan pada detik ini, dua kata awam itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto yang tanpa menyadari bahwa dia tengah menggunakan kedua paha wanita tadi sebagai bantal.

"Aku?" Tunjuk wanita diatasnya dengan jari yang menyentuh hidungnya sendiri, namun Naruto memilih diam demi tercernanya informasi.

_'A-apakah ini kehangatan itu berasal?'_ Tanya sang Jinchuuriki saat memilih shappire nya untuk bergerak liar mengobservasi, hingga dirinya mendapati bahwa tempat ini berwarna putih terang namun tidak menyilaukan, seakan dirinya tengah berpijak pada hamparan awan yang terbentang tanpa adanya batasan.

Puas karena pikirannya sudah berkelana, otak yang barusaja teraktivasi keeksistensiannya itu segera bekerja, membuatnya reflek beringsut menjauh dengan bokong sebagai alat saat ia menyadari posisi kepala pirangnya. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena punggungnya telah menabrak sesuatu seperti kaki manusia.

Mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang takut-takut, raut terkejut jelas tercetak di wajah sang Uzumaki ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria dewasa dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengan dirinya, hanya saja pria itu tidak memiliki guratan halus di pipi, juga rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang.

"Hai" Sapa pria itu tersenyum dengan direksi mengarah padanya, hingga seolah otaknya barusaja konslet, seketika Naruto menyadari bahwa suara tadi ada dua.

"Si-siapa kalian?!" Bentak Naruto takut dengan kedua tangan merentang kesamping kiri dan kanan, menunjuk masing-masing dari dua manusia disampingnya. Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

Naruto semakin ketakutan, hingga menolehkan kepalanya cepat akibat lirik sana lirik sini akibat saking waspadanya. "I-ni tidak lucu!"

Disamping kiri Naruto, tengah duduk santai wanita tadi, yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dibalut daster hijau daun tipis tanpa kancing. Sedang disamping kanan, berdiri dengan postur tegap seorang pria berompi dan hitai-ate khas Konoha, dengan haori putih berornamenkan api merah di bagian bawah sebagai pembingkai.

Dengan efek seolah kepalanya tersambar kilat, dengan cepat Naruto merogoh saku kirinya, hingga shappire itu kembali melebar ketika otaknya telah mengirimkan jawaban atas enigma buatannya sendiri. "Ka-kalian...?!" Bicaranya terbata secara cepat, membuat dua manusia itu tidak sempat menjawab, hingga memilih beringsut untuk mendekat.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Pria itu terlihat cukup terkejut, setidaknya setelah shappire nya melihat apa yang tengah dipegang tangan kecil milik Naruto yang bergetar. "Oh"

"Hah?" Wanita itu juga terlihat agak bingung. "Bukankah ini foto kita saat Naruto baru berumur tiga minggu dalam rahimku, Minato?" Lanjutnya memastikan dengan telunjuk kanan mengetuk dagu pelan dan mata menerawang, tanpa mengetahui jika shappire Naruto mulai melelehkan liquid bening secara perlahan.

"Yah, kau benar. Sayang sekali Jiraiya-sensei tidak ikut sekalian waktu itu" Balas pria yang diketahui bernama Minato itu ceria, mengikuti gestur wanita tadi yang tengah berjongkok disamping Naruto. Namun suasana hangat itu seketika hening, saat terdengar isakan pelan bersumber dari mulut bocah didepannya yang menundukkan kepala.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" Wanita itu khawatir saat Naruto tetap diam dengan isakan yang semakin terdengar.

"O-O-Oka-san?" Suara lirih itu memanggil ragu saat beberapa waktu kembali tercipta keheningan, hingga akhirnya Naruto mendongak, dan menatap lekat sang wanita.

"Oka-san..." Ucapnya sedikit lebih keras, berusaha menumpahkan perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dada, saat raut wanita yang semula menunjukkan kegelisahan itu, perlahan tersenyum.

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk otaknya mengambil tindakan, reflek Naruto menghambur kedalam pelukan sang wanita yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah siap menampung tubuh mungilnya. "Oka-san!" Derasnya cairan yang mengalir hingga membentuk anak sungai itu dibiarkan sang wanita untuk membasahi pundaknya, membuatnya tetap diam dengan tangan mengelus pelan kepala bocah dipelukannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, yang juga mulai meneteskan cairan hangat nan asin dari iris indahnya yang bermuara pada shappire Minato yang juga sudah tergenang liquid, bersiap untuk tumpah.

"Okaerinasai... Naruto"

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

A/N(2): Untuk sekedar ingatan, saya memang sengaja mengambil beberapa scene yang seharusnya belum terjadi, untuk dimasukkan dalam chapter ini. Apakah saya tidak khawatir jika tindakan ini dapat menjadi batu sandungan bagi kelanjutan fic ini? Tidak. Saya tidak khawatir, karena konsep dasar dan poin-poin penting sudah tersusun rapi dalam gudang imajinasi saya, yang bahkan sudah saya pikirkan sampai bangkitnya Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Jadi... anda jangan risau ^_^

Special Thank's:_** A'Raion No Sun, Aditya Sarutobi, Ae Hatake, afifahfebri235, ahmadbima27, Ailfrid, aimseven, Aizen L sousuke, Akira No Shikigawa, altadinata, antoni yamada, Aoki Miruku, Author, Blue-Temple Of The King, budi. anto. 925, Dark Namikaze Ryu, dedyagustar95, EdraPrimaa, egindz, Guest(1),(2),&(3), iib. junior, Itanatsu, Kirigaya o, Kirisaki Shin, koga-san, namika ashara, nanaleo099, OrtogeniX Esper, qweilz, raitogecko, Red devils, Ren Akatsuki, rifal. vengeance, ryuzaki, Saladin no jutsu, samsul. gothickmanpurbalingga, Soputan, suriken, shinobi hunter 003, Tamma, Varian Andika, Vin'DieseL No Giza, yato no ookami, dan You-Know-Who, **_serta semua yang sudi mem- Fav&Fol fic aneh dari saya ini. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua dukungan dan saran anda, selain menjadikan fic ini lebih baik dan lebih layak untuk dibaca.

Lastly... Karena saya menyadari bahwa fic ini abal-abal, juga idenya yang pasaran, sehingga Reviewer nya hanya sedikit, jadi kalau boleh meminta... Kalo Review yang panjang ya~! entah itu sebuah tanya, saran, maupun kritik. Arigatou ^_^

Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!

Jaa ne...


End file.
